


A Christmas Conundrum

by alafaye



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whoever wins gets the crown and all its benefits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Conundrum

**Author's Note:**

> This fills prompt #138, anticipation, for the weekly prompt over at ; first posted [here](http://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/659866.html). Also covers the prompt 'cracker' for my fic tac toe card from . Master list is [here](http://alafaye.livejournal.com/397320.html).

The anticipation was killing him. In just one moment, it would be decided who was the victor and who was the loser. Who got to wear a crown and who was left to try and answer a stupid riddle. A quick little pull and there would be glitter that they'd be finding in two months.

"You first," Merlin teased with a little smirk.

Arthur snorted. "No, I insist. You first."

Merlin took a deep breath and raised his eyebrows. "Last year, you pulled first."

"Well, since I pulled you ages ago, I think I win that contest," Arthur argued.

Merlin sighed. "You're not that cute, you know."

Leon groaned from the other end of the table. "You know what would be cute? If you two pulled the damn cracker apart and we could get on with our dinner!"

Gwen hushed him. "This is their sacred tradition. A Merlin-and-Arthur thing that they only understand." 

Leon rolled his eyes and Morgana sighed. "Just get on with it or we'll eat without you."

Merlin licked his lips and raised his eyebrows. Arthur smirked.

"Maybe someone could explain to me what's going on?" Gwaine asked. This was his first Christmas with the rest of them.

Percy sighed. "Whoever gets the biggest part of the cracker, wins. It started way back before they started dating--and as I remember, neither pulled the other; they just ended up locked in a closet somewhere and decided shagging was better than arguing the entire time. Whoever wins gets to wear the crown and the loser has to call him 'His Majesty' for twenty four hours."

"Merlin's won more than Arthur has," Morgana said gleefully, always ready to side with anyone who won against her brother.

Arthur glared at her. Merlin tugged at the cracker and Arthur, of course, pulled back without thinking. Naturally, the cracker broke then and Merlin cheered. "Ha! Take that!"

Arthur swore and slumped in his chair. "I hate you. So much."

"Ah-ah!" Merlin crowed, waggling a finger. He stuck the paper crown on his forehead. "So much, what?"

Closing his eyes, Arthur mumbled, "So much, your Majesty."

Merlin beamed.


End file.
